Don't Speak
by ifidieyounger
Summary: "Hey San, I want you to meet my sister." are the only words I heard my girlfriend say and by that I'm pretty sure everything won't be normal as it was like before.
1. Chapter 1

"Babe, are you nervous?"

"W-what of course not, why would I be nervous? I'm not feeling nervous, do I look nervous? I don't even feel like being nervous."

"You are."

"How do you say that?"

"You're rambling?" She said matter of factly and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I am?" I threw her a small glance before returning my eyes back on the road.

"Yes."

"Babe, I am not nervous. Okay?" I assured her with a small squeeze on her hand.

"She will like you. For all the stories that I have been telling her, she's dying to meet you." she said with a small smile.

"Really? And what kind of things you're actually telling her?"

"Good things, don't worry. I won't ruin your image, baby." She laughed.

"As if, babe." I laughed along as I took the final turn towards The Breadstixx.

It's been month since she and I have been planning this dinner, meeting her one and only baby sister. Well not actually baby, they only have one year gap but I get to see how she loves her just even through the phone, so when she heard that her so called 'baby sister' will be heading here in Lima for a brief vacation then she was all ecstatic, calling me and everything just to get me meet this mysterious family member.

"I'm so excited." She grumbled with a grin as she unlatched her seatbelt when the car finally came into a halt.

"Right." I more of groan mirroring her actions.

I can hear nothing but my chest throbbing in my ear, I really don't know as to why I'm this nervous right now, well aside from the fact that I never get the chance to meet her family or any of its members. That's the reason, at least what I know.

"Babe, you're freezing." She sighs when she intertwined our fingers as we walked in.

"It's because it's freezing." I answered with a small shrug. I really don't know if that's the actual reason tho.

She just smirk in response before letting her eyes wander the restaurant, the shop was actually full and I can't help the nervousness flare inside me.

"That's her!" she squealed, tugging me by the far most corner. And I can't help the thudding inside my chest as we neared the blonde haired girl sitting on one of the round table, menu card on her both hands whilst she got her ear buds securely placed on her ears. My girlfriend started squirming beside me as she tugged me a little forceful this time, but I can't really bring myself to care for I got my eyes plastered on her sister.

"Hey you!"

"Oh my god! I miss you so much!" Are the only words I heard when two blonde girls engulfed each other in a hug, I can feel the happiness swell in my chest when I saw my girlfriend practically jumping up and down when she laid her eyes on the other girl, it's just so her. So loving and caring just so perfect.

"Look at you. You look so pretty!"

"I know right! I'm one hot of a piece!"

"Hell right!"

"So who do we have here?" I heard her sister say, and I swear to God my heart skipped a beat when her dark brown eyes linked with mine, I think the depth of those orbs will be endless and I'd never get tired to just stare at those.

"Hey San, I want you to meet my sister." are the only words I heard my girlfriend say and by that I'm pretty sure everything won't be normal as it was like before.

"I'm Dani." She said, I think everything went mute and the way her hand raise onto the air and landed just right in front of me.

"San, she's trying to shake your hand." Brittany mumbled with a giggle beside me, her hand tightening around mine. And it's the only thing that brought me back to reality, but I don't think I still have the capacity to comprehend anything right now for I found myself staring at her. At Dani. At Brittany's younger sister.

"I'm Santana."

I'm pretty sure everything won't be normal as it was like before.

A/N: So, this is my first ever story.

Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Santana."

"Nice to meet you Santana." She said shaking my hand. Everything went in a slow motion as she stares at me with those perfect teeth showing. I hate myself for acting like this but I can't help the way my body is acting.

"Ni-nice to m-meet you too." I stuttered out keeping eye contact in the process.

"We could actually sit you know." Brittany's voice rang through my ears and just that I realized that I was still holding Dani's hand standing awkwardly outside the booth.

"Right." I muttered straight away letting go off her hand and I immediately took the empty seat beside Brittany. I can feel Britt's eyes on me, I think she could feel it too.

"So for how long are you staying here, Dan?" Brittany asked breaking the almost awkward silence between the three of us, it's almost a knife that cut through my veins, I have a girlfriend for Christ sake and I shouldn't be feeling these things.

"A week? A month? I really don't know." She shrugged and again I can't take my eyes off of her, she's just so appealing. The last time I act like this was when I met Brittany on Lima bean, acting all nervous and stuff, and this time I'm pretty sure this is not a good thing.

"Awesome."

"Dad was actually pissed about it, he doesn't want me to leave his sanctuary saying I'll be like you and never go back." Dani said lowly and I saw Brittany tensed before me. It's been quite a year since she haven't home and since she came out and her family is starting to kind of hate her, well just his dad, she was saying that her mom was totally cool about it and yet I know she's still sad and I just hate it seeing her sad like this, so as if it just hit me I placed my hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"How are they? How is he?" she asked a little blue compared to her usual happy self.

"He's fine, I don't actually get to talk to him since you left, he's always on his farm I even bet he started talking to his horses which by the way is really weird." Dani laughed awkwardly and Brittany gave no recognition on her joke so I just laughed along. "He's fine, Britt. You don't have to worry about him." She assured a little serious this time. "He loves you, he'll come around."

"I hope so." Brittany breathed before letting the air puff out of her. "So how are you?" she muttered happily changing the topic.

"I'm fine. Well, I'm always fine, that's the weird part, right?" she laughed and I can't help but listen in every words she was saying. I found myself giggling and laughing in every joke she was telling, listening intently in every story she was relating. She's perfect. "I was listing off probable schools for me next year, keeping an eye on my target, ya know."

"I'm pretty sure you can do it." I heard myself say all of a sudden and in unison their eyes averted on my direction. "Just like Britt, being independent and all." I choked.

"Why thank you, Santana." Dani smiled. "You're a lucky girl Britt." She added and I can feel my cheeks heating up and I'm pretty sure my ears are red.

"Of course. Santana is the best girlfriend… ever!" Brittany cheered lacing our fingers and at first I tensed but I fell on her touch nonetheless.

* * *

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yea, don't forget to call me when you reach your hotel, okay?"

"Britt, I'm fine. I'm 18 you don't have to go all paranoid about it."

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just worried about you is all. Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off somewhere?"

"And now look at you not being paranoid and all. I'm fine, B." I can't help but laugh watching these two girls bantering in front of me, Brittany ruffling Dan's hair and the other would just simply swat it away. "So I'll call you." Dan muttered enveloping Brittany in a hug. "I had a very good time. Thanks Britt." She added pulling away.

"You too, San." She said and next thing I know I got myself pressed against her body, her arms securely placed around my shoulder, and before I can even read things she pulled away followed by warm hand sliding down the small of my back, Brittany's scent invading my nose.

"Bye D!" Brittany called waving her hand as Dani walked away.

"I'm stuffed." Brittany breathed when we're finally inside my car nodding in response as I started the ignition.

"She's nice." I commented. "No wonder you guys are so close."

"Told you. Well, aside from the fact that I'm the only person knowing she's gay, she loves me."

"She's gay?" My jaw fell when I heard those words escaped Brittany's lips.

"That's a secret, babe. She was all scared when she realised that she's not attracted to guys and then she asked me- I'm her elder sister after all. Then I told her that she needs to be herself, act whatever she wants. And we had this pact that I'll tell our parents that I'm bisexual then she'll come out right after but then my dad went all panicky about it, so I told her it's not a good thing to come out as of now- Woah, babe what's wrong?" Brittany almost screamed when the car came into a halt and I'm just staring at the road blankly. Thanks to god the road was empty, for sure we're dead.

"Santana, you're scaring me. Everything okay?" I closed my eyes for a second I just need to compose myself. All that- it's overwhelming.

"What? I'm fine." I mumbled with a tight lip smile fidgeting on my keys as I once again started the engine.

After this night, the only thing I have been holding on not to look at Dani that way is that I was thinking she's straight! All I thought she was straight.

"Okay." Brittany gave in.

It was a minute or two of silence when Brittany cleared her throat just in time I took a turn towards out apartment. Brittany and I were roommates and as perfect it sounds were living in the same roof.

"San."

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything."

"You know Dani staying here in Lima for like a week or so. And you know that she's staying in this hotel and stuff, so she has to spend all her allowance spending it to like small things like that. And we're like having your room available since you were staying at mine."

"Okay."

"I was thinking, if she could stay with us? It's totally fine if you would disagr- Fucking hell! Santana what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brittany breathed retracting her head from the dashboard when all of a sudden I stepped on the break a little harder.

She's saying that Dani's staying with us? She's kidding, right?

"Fuck! I'm sorry." I breathed.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry. So what was that you were saying?" I said a little calmer starting the ignition for the third time.

"I was thinking if Dani could stay with us. It's totally fine if you would disagree-"

"Sure." I cut her off.

"Sure, Dani could stay with us? Or sure, you totally disagree?" she asked with brows knitted together.

"Sure, Dani could stay with us." I breathed shortly.

"For real?"

"For real."

"Oh my god Babe!" she squealed lunging on me, her arms latched around my neck. "You're amazing. I love you. I love you." she mumbled between kisses on my cheeks. "I love you so much!" she said one last time before sinking back to her seat, I can see the happiness written all over her face.

"I love you too." I said whole heartedly.

* * *

I flutter my eyes open as the sun started to shine upon me, small amount of light seeping through my window reminding me a brand new day has started. The shiver that run through my spine when I tried to pull the sheets back to my half naked body, take note I have to remind Britt about the heater it works like shit.

Groaning I managed to pull the comforter and tuck it up to my chin, next thing I felt is something warmer wandering my stomach then I realised that I may have woke Brittany up for her hand started tickling the sensitive skin just right above my belly button, my skin burning against her fingertips.

"Britt, are you awake?" yes it's dumb. But she does this for like hundred time, I really don't know what was happening inside that pretty head of hers but when I ask her she'll say that she can't remember anything.

A sigh of relief escape my lips when she started humming against my neck as she snuggled further. Our legs entangled and her arm draped over my stomach.

"San?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I let my fingers lost in her blonde locks.

"I love you." she murmured against my skin.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for letting Dani stay here."

I swallowed dryly at her words and I felt my heart twitch when that name reached my ear. "No problem." I husked.

* * *

"Britt?" I called just in time I opened the front door. My day went fast and calm compared to other school days, well maybe it was because I received a text from Brittany saying that Dani won't be able to stay with us because of some reasons and it felt like a big relief for me, I just don't need things to blur my life as of now. I have Brittany, my grades were going good then I'm all ecstatic.

"Brittany?" I tried again and my ear was just filled with glass shattering silence. So with my lips pressed together I let my duffel bag reached the cold floor and I let my fingers soothe my aching ankles- fuck this shoes.

It sounds funny that I love Brittany but I just love the silence when I'm alone. Right after I turned the heater on I made my way towards the bathroom thinking a shower would be a perfect thing right now.

"Britt?" I mumbled to myself when I went out the shower stall just in time I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Brittany is that you?" I called as I wrap myself in a towel and made my way towards the door. This girl, why does she always have to forget her keys?

"Brittany." I mumbled when I finally held the doorknob as I adjust my towel on the other.

"Where are your keys this ti- Dani!" I was shortly cut off when my eyes wasn't greeted by the usual deep crystal blue eyes, instead with this deepest chocolate brown orbs staring right back at me, with that stunning smile etched on her lips.

"Hey Santana."

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely bewildered.

"I'm staying with you guys." Just that I realised she got her suitcases on the ground.

"You're what?"

"You heard me." she smirked pushing me off the doorway as she walked in. "Nice towel by the way." She grinned.

And it just hit me. I'm still on my fucking towel.

Dani, she's staying with us.

And I don't think I'll handle that.

A/N: So that's the best I came up with, hope you guys like it.


End file.
